Why save them ?
by Casey Fitzgerald IV
Summary: Ce n'était pas quelque chose de réel, de tangible, mais l'odeur renfermée de la demeure le hantait, le bruit des détonations trop familières pour être ignorées et cela lui laissait le désagréable goût du déjà vécu.
1. Au goût d'un souvenir effacé

Avec mon retard sur Bien des façons d'aimer, j'ai complètement oubliée de vous poster une autre fic ! J'avais décidée avec moi-même que le dimanche serait pour les longues fics et les mercredis pour les courtes. Pas trop réussit en ce moment, mais je me soigne =w=

Donc voici un bébé sur Supernatural, sans aucune prétention, ni très longue, ni même beaucoup de suspense (vous voyez comme je sais trop bien vendre mon histoire ?)

J'espère que ça va vous plaire tout de même !

* * *

 **Les rêves sont un miroir de réalité**

 **(1/4)**

* * *

La peur était tapis au fond de lui, mais il savait que s'il ne prenait pas son courage à deux mains, personne ne le feras à sa place. Devant lui, de l'autre côté de l'encadrement de la porte, se trouvait son frère. Il était différent de celui qu'il connaissait, celui qui lui faisait face avait le corps tendu dans l'attente du combat, la mâchoire serrée pour retenir sa propre peur et les yeux durs de ceux qui avaient eut à lutter pour rester en vie. C'était un soldat qui lui faisait face, pas son Sammy qui ne savait pas vraiment rire, mais qui riait quand même avec tout son cœur, ce n'était pas le jeune homme ayant réussit à brandir son diplôme au nez de leur père en lui hurlant qu'il était le meilleur. Et le soldat hocha la tête, et son corps réagit à ce mouvement en faisant face à la porte comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il attendait depuis des lustres.

Le panneau de bois s'envola presque de ses gongs, il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une ombre se jeter sur le côté alors qu'il vidait son chargeur sur le mur derrière. Il avait été trop lent et l'avait manqué, mais Sam derrière lui entra à son tour dans la pièce pour bondir au-devant de la créature et l'assaisonner à son tour. Puis il tourna un visage vers lui, un sourire et hochement de la tête pour signaler que c'était fini, un peu de sang éclaboussant son pantalon et le bas de son tee-shirt. Mais ce n'est pas grave, à ce moment là Dean est fier de son frère. A ce moment là il se réveil en hurlant entre ses draps, saisissant son oreiller pour le brandir devant lui tel une maigre rempart contre ses cauchemars.

Le seul bruit de la pièce est son souffle haletant s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, le seul mouvement c'est cette poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant trop rapidement. Puis il pousse un gémissement agacé en ramenant ses genoux contre lui, posant son front sur ceux-ci pour essayer de calmer les tremblements qui étreignaient son corps. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de réel, de tangible, mais l'odeur renfermée de la demeure le hantait, le bruit des détonations trop familières pour être ignorées et cela lui laissait le désagréable goût du déjà vécu.

Il jeta simplement le coussin à travers la pièce dans une colère qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il se sentait trahis sans pouvoir savoir d'où venait cette sensation. Son horloge n'indiquait que trois heures du matin, pourtant il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir avant un moment, aussi se leva-t-il et après avoir attrapé de quoi grignoter, il se laissa tomber sur son canapé afin d'allumer la télé pour tomber sur un vieux film d'horreur. C'était un loup-garou de série Z, pourtant la créature lui donna la nausée et il dû aller rapidement aux toilette vider le peu que son estomac avait avalé. Sa nuit aurait pu être pire, aussi se contenta-t-il de rester prostré à côté de ses chiottes, la tête posée sur la cuvette et le besoin de savoir toute sa famille en sécurité le prendre au tripes.

\- Tu va bien Dean ?

\- Je vais bien Bobby, je vais bien.

\- T'as l'air d'un déterré.

Il se contenta de jeter un regard fatigué à l'homme avant de baisser la tête sur le moteur, plissant les lèvres avant de lui demander si sa femme était toujours en vie. Ce matin, après avoir pris une douche rapide, Dean appela sa mère pour simplement entendre sa voix et se rassurer sur le fait que son seul soucis aujourd'hui était de savoir si elle accordait le droit à son père de faire un barbecue dans le jardin alors qu'elle venait à peine de planter ses rosiers. Les précédentes fleurs n'ayant pas survécu au précédent barbecue. Une fois sur le trajet du boulot, il avait hésité grandement à appeler son cadet, quelque chose le retenait, pourtant il voulait être sûr, aussi mit-il ses doutes en sourdine pour passer l'appel. Au mauvais moment, son frangin était sur une affaire délicate de braquage et lui annonça qu'ils parleraient plus ce soir au barbecue et qu'il avait intérêt à ramener quelqu'un cette fois-ci.

La voiture réparée, Bobby donna une heure de pause à son employé, lui disant de faire une sieste vu sa tête de mort-vivant et la femme du barbu vint lui apporter son repas ainsi que celui de son mari. Karen était une bonne amie de sa mère tout comme Bobby était le meilleur ami de son père, dès qu'ils avaient découvert que le jeune Dean était un féru de mécanique, l'homme n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à l'embaucher. Depuis Dean se pensais autant le fils de John et Marie Winchester que celui de Bobby et Karen Singer. Et c'était plaisant d'avoir sa place quelque part, de ne pas parcourir les routes sans cesse à chercher un but à son existence, à se battre pour laisser la chance à d'autres de vivre ce qu'on lui refusait.

Son regard émeraude fixé sur la cafetière de la salle de pause, Dean broyait du noir. Hier encore il avait bu avec ses amis dans le bar d'Helen, depuis son rêve de cette nuit il n'avait que le goût de cendre sur sa langue et tous les noms de ses proches étaient devenu un synonyme de pertes, de mort ou de douleur. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur une blonde qui abordait un grand sourire, un petit Tupperware dans les mains et les yeux pétillants des gamins ayant encore fait une connerie. Jo travaillait le jour au garage avec lui et faisait les soirées dans le bar de sa mère, la jeune fille désirait rassembler le plus d'argent possible pour se payer un tour du monde dans de bons hôtels et certainement mettre la main sur un riche héritier. Bien que la dernière partie ne soit que pur délire dans leur groupe.

\- Dean ! Il faut que je te dise, j'ai rencontré le partenaire de ma vie, c'est pas au goût de ma mère, mais il est tellement merveilleux !

Elle continua sur sa lancée, ignorant le fait qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel et décroché dès la première phrase, la jeune blonde devait encore parler de ce chien que donnait ses voisins ou alors de celui de l'animalerie, à moins qu'elle parlait de celui croisé dans la semaine. La jeune femme qu'il voyait comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu développait une étrange obsession pour les canidés, elle en voyait de partout et en voulait de partout. Bobby débarqua à son tour, annonçant que la pause était finie et ils retournèrent au travail, l'homme ne faisant aucun commentaire en remarquant que son fils de cœur avait à peine touché à son repas.

La journée s'écoula doucement, il s'abîma dans les voitures, travaillant comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir faire le travail et Bobby préféra le laisser ainsi, sachant que son employé ne parlerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas mariné un temps. Dean était comme ça, ayant du mal à parler de sentiment, se dérobant quelques fois par des blagues ou détournant les conversations avec habilité, mais il disait toujours tout à Bobby ou Sam, du moins il finissait par le dire rapidement après y avoir réfléchit de façon à ne blesser personne. Lorsque la dernière voiture qu'il fut possible de réparée passa sous ses mains, son patron lui hurla qu'il devrait aller prendre une douche rapidement avant d'être en retard au repas qu'organisait son père ce soir. Tout le quartier semblait invité et cela arracha un sourire au blondinet qui se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui pour se changer et reprendre une douche.

Son corps se figea de lui-même devant un miroir où se tenait une gamine aux longs cheveux noirs cachant son visage. Retirant la serviette de ses cheveux qu'il essuyait, une fascination morbide le pris pour l'enfant, au contraire de son instinct qui lui hurlait qu'il devait s'éloigner de ce miroir, de se cacher de tous les miroitement, s'enfuir rapidement. Un clignement de paupière plus tard, le reflet étranger avait disparut et il se traita plusieurs fois d'imbécile, certainement qu'il devrait ralentir sur les bières. Si ce n'était que ça qui le faisait se sentir mal.

\- Dean, mon chéri, tu a encore grandit, non ?

\- Maman, je ne grandis plus depuis des années.

La femme eut un petit rire avant d'embrasser son fils et le garder dans une étreinte forte. Une émotion sans nom s'empara de son être, lui faisant refermer ses bras sur la dame pour la coller contre lui avec douceur, mais possessivité. Il était heureux qu'elle soit en vie, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi cela lui semblait si merveilleux alors qu'il le savait, c'était un sentiment puissant, apaisant.

\- Tu vas bien Dean ?

\- Ouais. Je t'aime maman.

La femme lui tapota l'épaule en s'écartant, affichant un grand sourire, celui d'une personne heureuse. Puis le traîna vers le jardin en babillant sur le fait qu'Ash aurait du retard parce qu'il avait encore fait du zèle à son travail. A l'arrière de la maison était déjà rassemblé quelques personnes. Jo et sa mère étaient assises à la table en plastique, discutant énergétiquement avec Jessica qui possédait deux voyage à l'étranger à son compteur. Sam se trouvait derrière sa fiancée, les mains sur le dossier en écoutant leur conversation sans pour autant participer, ce que faisait également Karen sirotant son verre en attendant le retour de Marie. Se tenant dans un coin du jardin un Kevin occupé à essayer d'échapper à l'araignée qu'Adam tentait de lui mettre sur la tête, ayant sensiblement le même âge, les deux jeunes hommes avaient grandit en faisant les quatre cents coups. Charlie gloussait en compagnie d'un Benny plutôt bruyant et à leur côté se tenait Bobby embêtant son père à côté du barbecue grésillant.

Il y avait d'autres personnes, mais ce n'était que celles-ci qui avaient retenu son attention et alors que son frère cadet remarquait sa présence en s'approchant, abordant un grand sourire, il fut triste de ne pas croiser une paire d'yeux céruléen dans son observation. Aucun trench-coat clair parmi les invités, ni même de question embarrassantes à ses oreilles. Dean se contenta de rendre l'étreinte de son cadet, remarquant à peine son air soucieux à son égard avant de rejoindre son père pour le saluer, passant ainsi d'invités en invité, aidant même son petit-frère à mette cette fichue araignée sur un Kevin hurlant au meurtre. Puis ils se mirent à table et Dean observa sa mère virevolter entre les invités, elle adorait ça et il le savait, avoir sa famille réunie, ses amis proche d'elle et partager son bonheur à ceux qui y participaient. Ce fut Sam, posant une main sur son épaule en désignant la cuisine qui lui fit comprendre que ses sourires n'étaient pas aussi convaincant pour tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Dean ?

\- Rien Sammy.

\- Ne me le fais pas, tu est ailleurs, voir déprimé.

\- Ce n'est rien que je ne puisse pas gérer seul.

\- Si tu le dis.

Au regard de son frère, Dean sut qu'il aurait à se mettre à table à un moment donné. Mais pas tout de suite, simplement savoir qu'il aurait de l'aide au moment même où il la demanderait allégea un poids sur ses épaule, l'un de ceux qu'on ne se rends pas compte d'avoir avant qu'il ne se retire. La soirée lui parut plus supportable malgré le fait qu'elle soit douce et une de celle qu'il avait plaisir à vivre, après tout qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait demander de plus qu'une famille aimante ? Des amis sur qui compter ? Une vie calme et parfaite à son goût ? Un regard bleu s'imposa à son esprit et jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui s'endormir, ces yeux là ne le quittaient pas. Mais le nom de l'être les portant s'échappait sans cesse trop loin.

* * *

 _ **Continuously looking for me**_


	2. A la lumière d'une vie sans toi

Coucou à vous ! Désolée pour le long retard, quelques petits problèmes qui n'ont pas voulu me laisser m'enfuir gentiment. Voici la suite, qui répondras à peine à vos reviews, même si j'ai bien aimé vos hypothèses. Chapitre court, mais tout ceux de cette histoire le sont. Merci de me suivre et de me lire !

* * *

 **Ce n'est pas comme si les doutes et les certitudes d'une vie sont inébranlables**

 **(2/4)**

* * *

Une semaine. Une putain de semaine. Bobby lui avait donné des jours de congé quand il avait remarqué que Dean ne dormait pratiquement plus et mangeait encore moins. L'homme barbu lui avait hurlé dessus pendant dix bonnes minutes, attirant l'attention de Jo et Karen, avant de le mettre à la porte. Il ne répondait plus aux messages de Sam, ce dernier l'appelait au moindre temps libre, laissant sur son répondeur autant de question et d'inquiétude que leur mère, le faisant encore plus culpabiliser de ne pas savoir passer outre ses rêves envahissants pour vivre sa vie avec eux. Quelque chose le retenait aujourd'hui de profiter pleinement de la chance d'avoir sa famille réunie et en vie, de pouvoir observer son frère embrasser sa fiancée en faisant des commentaires salaces avec Ash et Charlie.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il se réveillait à chaque fois qu'il fermait un peu les yeux, épuisé de voir du sang versé, une violence qui n'avait pas été vécue dans son passé-ci. Pas dans cette vie là. C'était trop détaillé, trop véridique pour que ce ne soit qu'une invention de son esprit. Dans la vie qu'il vivait dans sa tête, il pourrait aujourd'hui être sous l'effet d'un génie ou d'un sort quelconque, certainement. Mais son être entier lui criait que ce n'était pas ça, pas encore, que bientôt il aurait la réponse et ses sentiments criaient à la trahison.

Puis il y avait _Lui_. Ses yeux bleus trop azuré pour être humain, son visage toujours mal rasé, ses sourcils froncés dans une expression d'incompréhension éternelle sous des cheveux bruns ébouriffés comme s'il sortait à peine du lit. Dean savait que cet homme ne comprenait pas les références humaines, qu'il avait appris avec peine à évoluer dans un corps mortel. Que c'était un ange. _Son ange_. Il portait perpétuellement un trench-coat comme si c'était sa marque de fabrique, ses sourires étaient rares, un peu tordu parfois et c'était un tueur plus implacable que lui et son frère. Dean se souvenait aussi que c'était lui qui l'avait tiré de l'enfer et également lui qui lui avait annoncé qu'il pourrait l'y remettre. Pourtant quand il se mettait devant son miroir à la recherche de cette marque de main sur son épaule gauche, il ne la trouvait pas.

Dean enrageait un peu de devoir tourner en rond dans son petit studio pas bien grand, seulement deux chambres et un salon qui faisait aussi cuisine, une salle d'eau à peine assez large pour une baignoire et des toilettes. C'était petit, mais c'était l'appartement où il voulait vivre pour longtemps, certainement le changerait-il lorsqu'il voudras un jour se caser et avoir des gosses. Lisa, la voisine de ses parents, était bien partie pour essayer de l'avoir dans sa vie, Anna aussi qui travaillait avec Jo au bar d'Helen. Cependant il se rendait aujourd'hui compte qu'il attendait quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un était un homme aux yeux céruléen qu'il pourrait ne jamais voir.

A un moment donné, ce fut son père qui débarqua chez lui, avec ses gros poings frappant à sa porte, il ne put décemment pas refuser à ce qu'il entre. Un silence gêné s'installa rapidement, l'homme, que Dean prenait pour son héros, assit sur le bord son canapé en tenant dans ses deux mains une bière qu'il regardait comme si elle portait toutes les réponses du monde et lui, lui qui était entrain d'essayer de fuir son paternel en commençant un semblant de rangement de la pièce qu'il avait nettoyé de fond en comble dans ses jours de congés. Demain il repartait travaillé, Bobby lui annonçant qu'il devait se bouger le cul.

\- Ta mère s'inquiète beaucoup.

Dean se figea dans ses gestes, traduisant par cela "Je m''inquiète aussi pour toi". Il s'en voulut un peu plus et croisa le regard de son père qui l'avait relevé, lisant dans celui-ci tout ce qu'il avait toujours besoin. John lui avait dit plus d'une dizaine de fois qu'il était fier de ses enfants, que rien ne pourrait retirer cette fierté qu'il avait d'eux. Alors Dean ferma un instant les yeux, chassant ce qui le rongeait, après tout cette vie était la sienne.

\- Il y a quelqu'un…

\- Tu a rencontré une femme ?

\- Il est partit.

\- Oh.

Il ne savait même pas s'il était gay ! Pourtant cette information ne sembla pas plus le choquer que son père, celui-ci tapota la place à ses côtés pour lui signifier d'arrêter de maltraiter le chiffon entre ses mains pour se poser. Dean obéit, l'image fugace d'une crémation maison à l'honneur de son père fut rapidement chassé par son envie de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un de fort. John avait toujours été là pour le protéger, dans une vie comme dans l'autre.

\- Tu veux en parler, fiston ?

\- Tu ne m'as plus appelé comme ça depuis mes quatorze ans.

\- A ce moment-là tu me disais que tu étais trop grand pour que je continue à t'appeler ainsi.

\- ça me manquais.

Ils eurent un sourire, Dean finit par ouvrir la bière qu'il s'était posée sur la table basse alors que son père reposait la sienne, à moitié vide. A moitié pleine.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on a vécu toute une vie l'un avec l'autre, pourtant je ne le connaissais pas tant que ça. Il avait ce tique de baisser la tête sur le côté quand il posait une question qui me paraissait aberrante. Je veux dire, tout le monde connait Star Wars ! Ou le Seigneur des Anneaux ! Mais pas lui.

John fixa son gamin qui s'extasiait à parler de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne nommait pas, il nota surtout qu'il n'en parlait pas vraiment, simplement de ce qui pourrait certainement moins le choquer. Et il avait raison, Dean se ferait interner immédiatement s'il commençait à raconter l'apocalypse, les démons ou que les monstres sous le lit existaient. Et s'il parlait d'ange. Alors il parlait de son ange, de ce qu'il se souvenait de lui, tout en souffrant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas là quand tous l'étaient.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal, il avait promis de toujours répondre quand je l'appelais. Et j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, qu'il soit même mort ! C'est ridicule, non ?

\- Tu dois vraiment l'aimer cet homme.

Cela arracha un sourire amer à son fils qui prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière, entamant à peine la bouteille de verre. Il aimait quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Sans aucun doute. Son père partit en le rassurant sur le fait que les peines de cœurs étaient nombreuses dans une vie et qu'il ait temps qu'il en ait vu son âge. Dean rit un peu, sachant pertinemment que son paternel s'inquiétait bien plus qu'il était rassuré, son fils se contenta de finir son semblant de ménage ensuite, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que le fait que tous ses amis allaient venir l'assaillir dès le lendemain pour plus de détails qu'il ne pourrait fournir et que son frère aurait cette bitch face célèbre sur le fait qu'il avait connu un homme sans lui en parler. Demain serait une dure journée.

Ou peut-être pas. Jo passa sont temps à lui caresser le bras ou tapoter son épaule avec compassion alors que Karen ne cessait de lui amener des mousses ou des fondants au chocolat, voir quelques tartes que là il ne put refuser. Bobby lui parlait doucement et à chaque fois qu'il faisait une erreur, l'homme barbu le rassurait en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il n'avait qu'à recommencer. Cela lui rappela les premiers jours où il avait travaillé pour l'homme et c'était à la fois agaçant et à la fois apaisant. Ash passa aussi, apportant des bières qu'ils burent sans s'échanger un seul mot. Benny se ramena avec Charlie pendant un bon quart d'heure, essayant de deviner avec elle le physique de son ange et hurlant aussi fort que la rousse de se taire quand il voulait les contredire, ce fut plutôt amusant. Sam et Adam passèrent ensemble également, son cadet le serrant un instant dans ses bras alors que le benjamin annonçait, reprenant presque les paroles de leur père, qu'il était temps qu'il ait son premier cœur brisé.

Il avait une famille et des amis parfaits. C'est ce qu'il se disait en marchant le long du trottoir, voulant rejoindre le bar d'Helen pour y passer du temps, ne voulant pas rester seul ce soir. C'était une nuit particulièrement chaude, sa veste de cuir jetée négligemment sur son épaule, une main la retenant de tomber et l'autre main dans la poche, un air de vilain garçon car après tout il était né avec. Ce fut comme si quelqu'un le lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille, son corps se figea soudainement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que son visage se tournait vers une ruelle qu'il avait faillit dépasser sans s'arrêter. Il y avait un homme qui marchait avec hésitation, lançant des regards un peu partout, resserrant son trench-coat beige sur son corps comme s'il avait froid et des cheveux bruns un peu hirsutes. Il marchait dos à Dean, s'éloignant de celui-ci. Ce fut une apparition, elle disparut lorsqu'il cligna les yeux, le laissant perturbé au possible.

Renonçant à aller chez Helen, il s'engagea dans la ruelle, persuadé qu'il ne l'avait pas vu pour rien et découvrit qu'elle tournait sur la droite avant de s'engager dans une avenue et qu'il était là. Réellement là, qu'il allait rejoindre ce flot d'inconnus rentrant chez eux après une dure journée de travail, qu'il allait certainement disparaître de nouveau. Dean n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, abandonnant sa veste au sol, il se précipita pour attraper son bras, le forçant à se retourner vers lui. Un visage désespéré qui prit une expression surprise, un regard bleus profond se plongeant dans les siens, vert bouteille.

\- _Castiel…_

* * *

 _ **And your whisper became my reality**_


	3. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas

Avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous dire que le fait que tout le monde accepte le fait que Dean aime un homme est parce que c'est une fic courte, toute jolie, avec que du romantisme et des bisounours, je ne voulais pas prendre trois plombes à faire en sorte que tous l'accepte en sachant comment John peux être têtu et à quel point Dean aurait pu être blessé par son refus. Aussi dites vous juste que tant que Dean est heureux, sa famille l'est aussi, peu importe avec qui il se met. En espérant que ça ne vous perturbe pas trop.

Merci pour me lire et vos reviews, j'imagine que ce qui se passe ici va vous perturber un peu plus.

 **/!\ Chapitre Lemon /!\**

* * *

 **Marqué au plus profond du vice et de la chaire**

 **(3/4)**

* * *

\- Dean, je dois te parler.

Le chasseur releva son regard du livre sur les sorcières asiatiques, des cernes lui mangeaient le visage et ses lèvres ne purent même pas se soulever pour sourire à cet ange dont il n'avait pas vu le bout du nez depuis quelque temps. Aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours il était complètement à bout, Sam s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour soigner une blessure plutôt sanglante et empêchant son frère de venir l'aider, aucun des deux n'aurait pu supporter une autre dispute sur le fait que Sam devait ou non chasser seul quand il en ressentait le besoin. L'homme se passa une main sur le visage, l'angoisse le rongeait depuis quelques toujours, l'apocalypse loin derrière, débarrassés des Léviathans, Métatron calmé, le combat continuait pourtant, inlassable. Eternel certainement. Et Dean n'en pouvait plus, il voulait une pause, un moment où personne ne voudrait le tuer lui ou son frère ou Castiel, un endroit où il dormirait sans craindre d'y laisser la vie. Sans cette peur qui le poursuivait depuis qu'il avait compris que les monstres sous le lit existaient.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Tu es fatigué Dean, tu devrais aller dormir, nous parlerons demain.

\- Non Cas', dis-le moi maintenant.

L'ange ouvrit la bouche, mais pris un air coupable avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise, n'osant plus relever son regard vers lui. Dean commença à s'inquiéter un peu plus, maudissant le fait que lorsqu'il souhaitait la paix c'était les malheurs qui débarquaient. Se levant de sa chaise, il contourna la table pour s'approcher de son ange à la grâce déclinante, il le savait, Sam aussi, tous le savait que l'ange perdait ses pouvoirs et finirait certainement par redevenir humain. Que Dieu leur en préserve, il ne pourrait accepter de voir son ange aussi vulnérable. Cependant, lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule dans l'envie de le voir tourner son visage vers lui, il ne le sentit que tressaillir et baisser un peu plus la tête. Il devait avoir fait une grosse connerie. Encore. De quelle ordre celle-ci ?

\- Cas', tu sais que je peux tout te pardonner, alors s'il te plait, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- Jeveuxpasserlanuitentoi.

\- Quoi ? Articule !

\- Je veux passer la nuit en toi.

En disant cela, sa voix devint légèrement rauque, il avait planté son regard céruléen dans celui vert du chasseur, ne lui offrant pas la possibilité de s'échapper en attrapant la main qui se retirait. Il sembla à Dean qu'il rougit un peu, l'ange paraissait à la fois désespéré et résigné, la main se resserra sur la sienne, le suppliant presque de ne pas s'enfuir cette fois-ci.

\- Tu veux… Une nuit… C'est-

\- Juste une fois, Dean, une unique fois et je partirais.

\- Que- Où ? Comment ça tu va partir ?!

Dean reprit sa main avec violence, la peur revint en force, terrassant tout bon sentiment, le faisant sans aucun doute paniquer. Sa respiration déjà s'emballait et son corps tremblait, mais Castiel se releva en attrapant sa nuque comme s'il l'avait toujours fait et en happant ses lèvres dans un baiser rapide. Dean ne s'interrogea pas plus, le rejetant encore moins. L'humain s'accrocha au trench-coat si familier et le tint si fermement que même s'il l'aurait voulu, l'ange n'aurait pu partir. Cependant Castiel ne le voulait pas, doucement il prit le visage de Dean en coupe, l'embrassant de nouveau chastement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Cas' ?

\- Dean, puis-je le faire ? M'autorises-tu à réaliser ce que je désir ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

Et il était sincère, fatigué d'essayer de s'échapper, si ce que Castiel lui offrait était une nuit pour tout oublier, alors le fait que cela se passe dans ses bras était un bonus. Alors l'ange l'embrassa de nouveau, une troisième fois et il se détendit complètement, sachant qu'aucun soucis d'ordre vitale ou démoniaque ne débarquerait l'ennuyer tant que Castiel prendrait soin de lui ainsi. Mais vint rapidement le problème du corps se pressant contre le sien, le collant contre une étagère, le baiser devenant dévorant et exigeant, Dean s'y pliait avec plaisir car pour une fois dans sa vie il laissait complètement décider un autre, il se remettait entièrement à Castiel quoi qu'il ait prévu de faire.

Il se fichait qu'il n'était pas supposé être gay, que son père l'enverrait rôtir en enfer ou même que le monde entier l'écorcherait vif parce qu'il adorait que son ange lui mordille le cou tout en se frottant langoureusement contre lui. Dean aimait ce que Castiel faisait, il avait toujours sut qu'il serait protégé tant que l'ange serait dans les parages, qu'il n'avait pas à se montrer en alpha quand l'être céleste lui disait de ne plus s'inquiéter. Qui de mieux que Cas' pour l'aimer une nuit ? Le bruit d'aile le tira à peine de son état secondaire et il se retrouva allongé de son long sur son lit, son ange à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et l'observant de cet air coupable. Dean tendit le bras, lui caressant la joue dans le processus et Castiel ferma les yeux, tournant à peine la tête afin de se cacher dans cette unique main qui l'effleurait.

\- Pardonne-moi Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ignore si tu voudras toujours de moi ici après cela.

Dean soupira et se redressa sur un bras, l'autre main ne voulant pas décoller de la joue de Castiel qui lui faisait face, les yeux bleus à peine ouverts et les lèvres mordues dans un tique reprit à Sam. Il aurait voulu dire beaucoup de choses, le rassurer peut-être sur le fait que jamais il ne pourrais se passer de lui quoi qu'il ait fait -sauf si bien sûr il avait violemment assassiné Sam-, mais Dean n'avait jamais été très sentiment ou blabla, alors il se contenta de voler à son tour un baiser, attirant son ange tout contre lui, ses mains se glissant dans ses cheveux jamais coiffés pour les caresser doucement, l'une d'entre elles descendant sur la nuque dans une lente cajolerie tendre.

L'ange n'eut pas à bouger pour que le chasseur écarte légèrement les jambes, permettant à leur bassin de se rapprocher bien plus, arrachant un gémissement à l'être céleste peu habitué à la sensation. Le baiser ne voulait pas s'arrêter, peu importait qu'il gênait Castiel voulant retirer le haut de Dean, peu importait que Dean commence à sentir sa tête tourner parce qu'il ne respirait pas. Puis les lèvres du brun s'éloignèrent de lui, le forçant à enlever son haut avant que les lèvres ne se posent sur son cou une nouvelle fois, les dents les rejoignant pour le marquer, afin que tous ceux qui regardent son cou voient que le chasseur lui appartenait. Dean ondula doucement, accompagnant chaque geste de son ange par un bruit de gorge appréciateur, ne voulant pas qu'il arrête de lui faire du bien.

\- Pardonne-moi.

\- Cas' ?

Mais l'ange ne développa aucunement, il revint prendre les lèvres de son chasseur avec un peu plus de force, ses mains s'accrochant à ses hanches encore couvertes pour le forcer à ne plus bouger, complètement cloué sur le matelas. Dean mit fin au baiser dévorant, essayant de croiser le regard de Castiel, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il lui demandait pardon ainsi, cependant l'être céleste se contenta de ramener une main sur le torse de l'homme, l'empêchant de bouger tout en retirant sa cravate de l'autre main. Et Dean ferma les yeux, abandonnant l'envie de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Lorsque son pantalon lui fut tiré, emportant son caleçon en même temps, il protesta quelque peu, se retrouver nu devant Castiel encore tout habillé n'était pas confortable, mais l'ange se redressa un peu, échappant à ses jambes qu'il avait refermé sur lui dans un réflexe qu'il ne se connaissait pas, pour quitter le lit et retirer un à un les couches de vêtements sur sa peau.

Est-ce qu'il devait faire quelque chose ? Un peu haletant, Dean se redressa sur ses coudes, ses yeux sombre parcourant le corps de son ange se débattant avec la chemise et avec un sourire il décida de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait faire puisqu'il n'était pas à ça près et que de toute façon il n'y avait que Cas' ici. Cas' n'irait jamais raconter à personne ce plaisir coupable auquel il avait cédé quelques fois avant.

Ce fut un petit cri de plaisir qui arracha l'ange à son épluchage personnel, ses yeux céruléen se tournèrent vers le lit où Dean s'était redressé à genoux, une main sur son sexe qui fit plisser le regard bleu, aimant l'expression détendu s'étalant sur le visage de son chasseur. Puis il remarqua que l'autre main… L'autre main préparait sa venue. N'y tenant plus, Castiel déchira sa chemise qui l'embêtait et retira rapidement le reste des vêtements, lui qui avait voulu prendre soin de ses habits ne pouvait décemment pas le faire devant un Dean si quémandeur.

Le chasseur se sentit pousser de nouveau dos contre le matelas, Cas' attrapant ses poignets pour les enlever, lui tirant un grognement peu appréciateur, cependant l'ange ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester d'avantage, soulevant une jambe de l'humain afin de la poser sur son épaule, il écarta l'autre et le pénétra doucement. Dean sentit sa respiration se couper, le plaisir fut chassé par la douleur pendant un instant, puis la grâce mourante de son ange vint cajoler son être et la douleur partit, ne laissant place qu'au plaisir. Castiel tint fermant la jambe d'une main, s'empara de la hanche de l'autre et ainsi commença à se mouvoir.

Dean se cambra, Dean supplia, mais Cas' resta à un rythme lent, profitant des chaires étroites et embrassant la peau chaude de sa jambe. Cependant le chasseur lâcha les draps qu'il tenait étroitement pour tendre les mains vers lui, les lèvres entrouvertes dans un gémissement. L'ange répondit à sa demande muette et changea l'angle, venant chercher un baiser profond sans cesser la lente montée vers le septième ciel. Cas' laissa ses propres mains se balader sur le corps de son Dean, il lui pinça un mamelon et le chasseur lui griffa le dos, ses dents lui mordirent le cou et Dean s'arqua dans un cri d'extase. Ce fut lentement qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme, il arriva par vague calme, ravageant leurs corps aux muscles tendu.

Haletant, Dean reposait sur le matelas, sentant le souffle de son ange buter dans son cou tandis que ce dernier s'était affaissé sur lui. La caresse distraite du chasseur sur son dos faisait frissonner Castiel, qui se mit à déposer des baisers légers sur la peau offerte avant de se redresser, observant Dean et son visage détendu. Dean qui paraissait être endormit. Alors Castiel se retira de lui, passa une main sur le visage de l'homme et lui vola un baiser fragile.

\- Adieu Dean.

La réaction fut vive, les paupières de l'humain se soulevèrent prestement en dévoilant des yeux troublés, sa main attrapa l'un des poignets de l'ange en se redressant à demi et il le fixa, d'une expression aussi mortifiée que paniquée.

\- Que- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ?

\- Je vais arranger les choses Dean, laisse-moi partir.

\- Hors de question ! Tu reste ici Cas' !

\- Je ne peux pas Dean. Tout seras bientôt mieux, tu seras bien Dean.

\- Mais et toi ? Pourquoi tu dois partir ? Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non je ne reviendrais pas, tu vas tout oublier, ne t'en fais pas Dean, je vais tout arranger.

L'ange se dégagea doucement de la prise, empêchant l'humain de protester plus en posant deux doigts sur son front, l'obligeant à s'endormir. Il avait l'air d'une bête blessée, Dean sembla désespéré de voir cette expression là sur son ange, alors il s'accrocha un peu à garder les yeux ouvert, levant une main paresseuse sur le visage de Cas' pour en effleurer les lèvres.

\- T'oublierais pas Cas'. Jamais.

Un éclat d'espoir brilla un instant dans ces orbes céruléennes et Dean ferma les yeux, s'écroulant de nouveau dans son lit. Il ne le sut pas, mais Castiel lui vola un autre baiser avant de partir, comme pour sceller cette promesse qu'il lui avait faites.

* * *

 **Then you or me against the Angels,**


	4. Reviens avec moi

B'voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Merci de m'avoir lu et pour vos reviews, j'espère que cette conclusion vous plaira !

J'ai juste une p'tite question pour la suite : _Est-ce que vous voulez une autre histoire dans le genre ou une UA ou une sorte bonus pour celle-ci ? (_ Pour la semaine prochaine, j'ai les trois de prêt _)_

* * *

 **Entrelacement éphémère d'une passion éternelle**

 **(4/4)**

* * *

\- Dean…

La voix était rauque, comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis bien longtemps, son regard bleus le fuit immédiatement alors que lui resserrait sa prise sur son bras. Sur ce putain de trench-coat beige. Dean ouvrit la bouche, voulant poser une dizaine de question, il voulait l'embrasser aussi, l'insulter également. Mais ses lèvres se rejoignirent dans une fine ligne blanche et ses dents faillirent se craqueler tant il les serra. Avec la même force il compressa le bras de l'ange, faisant glapir ce dernier. Et avec la même force il envoya son poing libre dans la mâchoire de son Castiel. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre, cependant la main de Dean le ramena rapidement sur ses pieds, cette main qui le lâcha avant qu'elle ne le pousse contre le mur sans aucune douceur. Et il se laissait faire, cette expression culpabilisante et emplit de regret, de honte et d'amertume.

Dean l'embrassa, collant ses lèvres aux siennes, posant ses deux mains sur ses joues pour l'empêcher de le fuir, voulant retrouver ce goût qui lui avait tant manqué. Au début Castiel ne répondit pas, peut-être un peu trop surpris, pensant certainement que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Cependant rapidement ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du blond pour le rapprocher bien plus, des bruits de gorge furent audibles et si quelqu'un avait tourné sa tête vers la ruelle, il aurait découvert un couple passionné prêt à aller bien plus loin qu'un simple échange buccale dans cet endroit sordide. Mais Castiel mit fin au baiser pour respirer, les joues rouges et le regard à l'éclat nouveau.

\- Dean.

\- Ouais.

\- Dean, tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Non, je saute sur tout le monde comme ça.

Étrangement la réponse parut totalement envisageable à l'ange car son regard se voila de tristesse et tout son visage s'affaissa dans une expression de détresse profonde. Dean écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, le traita d'idiot et vint embrasser chastement ses lèvres.

\- Je ne t'oublierais pas Cas', je te l'ai promis.

\- Dean.

\- C'est moi, je suis là.

\- Dean.

Les mains de l'ange empoignaient ses hanches à lui en faire mal, Dean s'en foutait un peu, il reprit les lèvres dans un baiser chaste. Embrasser lui paraissait comme pour respirer, vital, essentiel, avec son ange, son Castiel. Alors pour rester en vie il l'embrassait encore, pour que le goût s'empreigne une nouvelle fois dans sa mémoire et sur ses propres lèvres, pour l'empêcher de fuir ou de disparaître encore. Ses propres mains ne voulait pas quitter le visage mal rasé de Cas', ses pouces lui caressaient les pommettes, sous les yeux qui laissaient échapper quelques larmes.

\- Je suis désolé Dean.

\- Pour quoi cette fois-ci Cas' ? Tu va me sortir quoi maintenant ?

\- Tu es en colère Dean ?

 _Dieu_. Cette façon de dire son prénom à chaque fois comme s'il était l'Alpha et l'Oméga de l'existence était aussi délectable que le goût de ses lèvres. Il était le monde de Cas' et il fallait avouer que l'ange était le sien. Secouant doucement la tête pour un "non" muet, Dean appuya son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés un instant pour s'imprimer qu'il était bien là. Tous ses souvenirs s'imbriquaient parfaitement désormais, il ne lui avait manqué que Castiel pour que le tableau soit impeccable. Puis il les rouvrit, croisant le trouble d'hésitation dans les orbes céruléennes qu'il adorait.

\- Je ne le suis pas Cas'.

\- Mais tu va te souvenir de tout, des chasses, de ce que tu as vécu avant, je suis désolé, j'avais dis que tu oublierais, j'ai-

\- Chuuuut, c'est bon, ok ? Je suis bon avec ça.

\- Mais Dean-

\- Non, tu as fait ton solitaire encore une fois sans demander mon accords. Si me rappeler de tout ça me permets de me souvenir de toi, alors je suis… Je suis heureux.

\- Vraiment Dean ?

\- Vraiment Cas'.

Les yeux bleus s'illuminèrent et un sourire lui mangea la moitié du visage. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'avoir tout aussi l'air niais, ses pouces ne cessant de le caresser et leur corps toujours coller l'un à l'autre. Puis ce fut Castiel qui se pencha cette fois-ci pour lui prendre les lèvres, tout comme leur nuit, ce fut doux, lent, cela disait tout ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dire à voix hautes mais qu'ils s'étaient avoués bien des fois dans leurs gestes. Puis Dean se souvint qu'il avait rendez-vous avec ses amis chez Helen, il se souvint qu'il avait une famille à rassurer, qu'il avait un Castiel à intégrer à sa vie. Curieusement, le dernier point lui sembla le plus facile à faire à l'heure actuelle.

\- Tu viens chez moi ?

\- Tu vis encore au bunker Dean ?

\- Non, Cas', j'ai un appartement. Sérieusement, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est un vrai appartement.

\- Mais je te regarde comme ça parce que j'ai envie de toi, Dean.

\- Oh.

L'ancien chasseur rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et se racla la gorge en reculant, échappant à la prise de l'ange pourtant bien ferme. Il désigna le chemin, Castiel hochant la tête sans quitter ce demi-sourire de benêt, lui emboitant le pas alors qu'il récupérait sa veste et prenait le chemin en direction de son appartement. Sa main trouva celle de l'ange et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

\- Comment as-tu fais ?

\- Que veux-tu dire Dean ?

\- Pour qu'ils soient tous en vie, pour que l'on soit tous réunit comme ça.

\- Je t'ai désobéi, tu me pardonne, Dean ?

\- Et plus exactement ?

\- J'ai demandé de l'aide à Mikael et Lucifer.

Se figeant, Dean se tourna vers son Castiel, les sourcils froncés et d'autres questions sur le bout des lèvres mais son ange avait l'air plutôt sûr de lui aussi s'arrêta-t-il seulement de marcher afin d'attendre la réponse. Les yeux céruléens hésitèrent un instant à le regarder directement avant qu'il ne sente ses épaules s'affaisser de manière très humaine, puis lui faire face tout en plongeant dans son regard. Il se souvenait clairement lorsqu'il s'était glissé au creux de l'enfer, lorsque Lucifer l'avait méprisé d'un coup d'œil pendant qu'il leur expliquait ce qui se passait, lorsqu'il s'était mit à genoux sous l'ordre de Mikael afin de leur prouver qu'il était prêt à tout s'ils l'aidaient à créer un paradis pour Dean et Sam.

Et prêt à tout n'avait été qu'un euphémisme, à peine la promesse sincère d'arranger les choses provenant de ses deux aînés qu'il leur avait ouvert. Lucifer avait tenté de le tuer, juste pour le tester, mais tant que Dean et Sam pouvait avoir leur paradis, alors il était d'accord avec cette punition. Au cours de plusieurs semaines humaines, les deux archanges l'avaient mit à l'épreuve plus d'une fois tout en cherchant comment arranger les choses, ils avaient remit en place le paradis, mit un frein aux plans des démons, punis les anges récalcitrants. Puis quand Mikael fut trop occupé, Lucifer vint lui dire tel un secret qu'il existait une façon de créer un monde, une sorte de bulle où il pouvait y enfermer les âmes qu'il désirait. Elles y vivraient une vie humaine, mais pour cela, elles se devaient de mourir sur la véritable terre.

Le problème qui se posa rapidement fut qu'elles renaîtraient dans cette bulle, aussi ne garderaient aucun souvenir de leur ancienne vie et lorsque la vie toucherait à sa fin, les âmes s'effaceront dans le néant sans même avoir une chance. D'abord horrifié, il découvrit que c'était là sa punition, celle qu'avait choisit Mikael pour répondre à son souhait tout en écartant toute apocalypse futur. " _Ils y seront tous, tes amis, leurs proches, ces inconnus qu'ils ont sauvés, ceux qui ont combattu à vos côtés. Et toi tu les verras, tu veilleras sur eux sans jamais pouvoir participer à leurs vies, parce que tu es un ange Castiel et un ange ne participe pas à changer les trames de l'Histoire. Mikael espère que tu retiendras cette leçon-là_." Lucifer l'avait ensuite laissé seul.

Alors il était partit voir Dean avant la création de la bulle. Il était allé aimer Dean, une unique fois, résigné au sort qui les attendait. Puis Castiel l'avait observé grandir, s'agiter dans cette bulle, il avait même poussé ces femmes à aimer son amour en leur chuchotant à l'oreille. Espérant pourtant, vainement, voir Dean l'appeler dans l'un de ses rêves, même s'il n'existait pas dans cette bulle, simplement l'espoir de voir cette promesse particulière être tenue. La douleur de sa grâce, les sanglots qui lui échappaient lorsqu'il pensait être seul, le fait qu'il ne détournait jamais les yeux de ce monde préfabriqué où tout se déroulait si parfaitement, sans lui. Castiel n'aurait jamais put supporter son existence solitaire plus longtemps.

\- Castiel ?

\- J'ai ouvert leur cage Dean, en échange ils ont offert un monde où il n'y a aucun démon ou aucun monstre ici, tu n'as rien à craindre, pas de chasse, pas d'abnégation, pas d'apocalypse non plus.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'en suis heureux, ne t'y trompe pas, sauf que tu as dis que tu ne reviendrais pas et- Et pourquoi tu n'est pas revenu plus tôt ?

\- Je viens d'arriver, c'est…

Comment lui dire ? Il préférait voir son existence s'effacer, il échappait à la punition de son frère aîné parce qu'il ne supportait plus d'être loin de son humain. Tout son être désirait aimer Dean jusqu'à la dernière seconde qu'il lui serait permit de le faire. Quelque part assez égoïste, il avait été heureux lorsque le chasseur commença à se rappeler des chasses, ce fut le déclencheur pour se battre afin de le rejoindre, de sacrifier sa grâce et peu importait qu'il ne puisse plus jamais redevenir un ange ni être entièrement un humain, c'était son choix. Lucifer lui avait, après tout, partagé les clés pour atteindre ce paradis perdu, si ce n'était pas l'intention première de l'Archange, il s'en était servit sans se soucier des conséquences, surtout lorsque ses frères apprendront sa fuite.

Dean sentit que Castiel ne parlerait pas sur ce qu'il avait vécu, qu'il garderait ces secrets jugés trop dangereux pour lui, parce que son ange veillait sur son bonheur, même si cela se révélait souffrir seul. Alors il resserra un peu sa prise sur ses doigts entrelacés et Castiel tourna un regard reconnaissant dans sa direction.

Il y auras à le présenter à la famille, cependant Dean savait déjà que ses frères et sa mère l'adopteraient immédiatement, que son père se moquerait de son air innocent tout en le prenant sous son aile. Bobby et Karen allaient l'adorer. C'est Anna, Lisa ainsi que beaucoup de filles qui seraient triste, mais l'avis de ses plus proches amis serait unanime, qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur que son Castiel. Benny et Charlie seraient déçus de voir que son ange n'était pas du tout comme ils l'avaient décrit.

Il y auras l'adaptation de Cas' dans ce monde-ci, lui qui regardera souvent le ciel, qui traînera Dean dans des balades nocturne pour lui parler de l'histoire de chacune de ces étoiles, qui travaillera dans la bibliothèque municipale, qui comblera ses journées de baiser et de sourires. Puis les secrets qui s'oublieront peu à peu, effacés par le temps qui passe, par ce bonheur qu'ils partageaient ensemble et parce qu'il n'y avait pas à les entretenir. Ils s'aimaient, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il y auras l'impression fugace qu'une ou deux personne veillent à ce que leur amour s'épanouisse et se vive jusqu'à la dernière minute sans encombre. Mais avant de rendre son dernier souffle, quand Dean posa son regard sur son compagnon aux yeux bleu toujours aussi tendre, un murmure parvint à ses oreilles. Le même murmure qui lui avait permit de voir Castiel dans cette ruelle, le même timbre de voix si familier et si étranger. Quelqu'un qui lui chuchotait que ceci ne serait pas la fin, mais au contraire, le début.

* * *

 _ **You against me for protect what is essential**_


	5. Why save them ?

Ce cinquième chapitre ne faisait pas partie de la fic, n'avait même pas été écrit en bonus en fait, mais je l'ai raconté à Jess qui m'avais demandée s'il y avait une suite au dernier chapitre, puis que le coup du "ce n'était que le début" lui paraissait trop ouvert pour elle. Du coup je me suis dit que cela pouvait être une belle fin à vous offrir en bonus et puis au moins j'ai pu mettre **le poème qui m'as largement inspiré pour écrire cette fic** ( _avec l'accord de l'amie qui l'a écrit, c'est un poème qui parle de Mika et Luci, de la raison de la chute de ce dernier, allez savoir pourquoi ça m'as complètement orienté vers un Destiel_ ). C'est un peu chaotique parce que je ne savais pas trop comment mettre les scènes, mais je me suis aussi permise de mettre que les anges ne soient pas tout en grâce fantôme, je les ai fait dans des corps qui ressemblent aux mortels, parce que c'est plus facile comme ça que d'écrire trop d'abstrait.

Donc merci pour m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici et toutes vos reviews et tout vos follow' et tout votre amour !

* * *

 **Lorsque l'on punit un être aimé, on veux toujours le consoler**

 **(5/4)**

* * *

\- Tu lui as mentit.

Lucifer embrassa la tête du chérubin sans se soucier de son aîné qui venait vers lui. La petite grâce du nouveau né illuminait tout autour d'eux, apaisant son âme qui avait depuis longtemps sombré dans la tourmente et le confortant dans les choix qu'il avait fait. La grâce de l'ainé vint caresser doucement la sienne avant que Mikael ne se dresse juste à côté de lui, agacé par deux autres bambin né il y a quelques semaines qui couraient déjà autour de lui en riant et en tirant quelques fois les ailes des autres. De sacrés garnements. L'archange tendit celui toujours endormit vers le couffin, mais Mikael l'intercepta pour serrer contre lui ce petit bout de chou tout en s'asseyant dans le coin le plus calme de ce jardin.

L'archange déchu fixa un instant ces deux êtres enlacés qui avait fait toute sa vie, comme s'ils sentaient l'ambiance régnant dans le lieu, les deux garnements intenables vinrent se poser proche de leur aîné, observant le dernier de leur petit frère qui venait naître avant de lever le même regard émeraude dans sa direction, arrachant un sourire amusé à l'ancien maître des enfers. Offrir une de ses paire d'aile pour chacun d'entre eux ne l'avait pas fait plus sourciller que cela, même si ça avait considérablement affaiblit sa grâce, il pouvait alors dire qu'il avait tenu l'unique promesse qu'il avait faite à son frère le plus têtu et le plus passionné qu'il connaissait, cela dit loin derrière Mikael. Offrir un paradis aux frères Winchester, d'abord en tant qu'humains, ensuite en tant que membre de leur famille.

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé tourmenter nos frères.

\- Il a été tellement triste quand il l'a vu si loin de lui.

Lucifer vint s'installer proche d'eux, s'amusant de voir le petit Sam grimper sur lui afin de mieux voir le nouveau-né. Ce dernier fini par ouvrir les yeux en sentant l'agitation autour de lui, deux grand yeux céruléens qui se posèrent en premier lieu sur Mikael, puis sur lui et Sam, avant de se faire capturer par les émeraudes si particulière de Dean. Le bambin resta un instant soufflé, sa grâce s'illuminant doucement un peu plus, comme se créant et se développant elle-même, puis celle du nouveau-né entra en contact avec la sienne et c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté, jamais séparé et toujours été enfant du paradis. Dean déposa un baiser sur le front de l'être, lui murmurant au travers sa grâce ces promesses éternelles qu'ils s'étaient échangées dans toutes leurs précédentes vies.

\- Lucifer, pourquoi les avoirs sauvés ?

Mais il n'y avait aucune réponse à cette question ou peut-être bien trop pour n'en donner qu'une simple et l'ange déchu tourna un air malicieux vers son frère aîné, lui offrant un clin d'œil tout en se penchant pour combler la distance entre leurs deux grâces d'Archange, s'aimant tout en tendresse, entouré par ces trois enfants qui deviendront les plus puissant des guerriers du paradis.

Qu'importe que leur père ne soit plus là pour les guider, l'insignifiance de ces chemins qu'il avait tracé pour eux, les sacrifices et les déchirures qu'ils avaient traversés jusque là. Ils attendront patiemment de reconstruire leur famille brisée, petit à petit, ils apprendraient à voir au-delà de toutes leurs vaines querelles pour revenir à ce qu'ils étaient avant. Ou peut-être bien plus que cela. Pendant un instant, alors qu'ils entrelaçaient leurs grâces dans les mêmes promesses que celles chuchotées les deux enfants, Lucifer eut l'impression de comprendre ce qu'avait ressentit son Père en leur donnant la vie et sa grâce repris sa puissance d'autrefois sous l'émerveillement de son aîné et des enfants.

Dans un autre coin, un regard doré pétillait. Une sucette dans le bec, le Messager de Dieu sut que désormais il n'avait plus à fuir sa maison, tout s'arrangera, même si l'histoire se répètera. Parce que Castiel et Dean s'aimaient du même amour que s'étaient aimé ses deux frères aînés, parce que la passion mènera à la folie, mais leur famille tiendra le coup. Il sera là pour le voir, les siens existeront éternellement et il y veillera. C'était le travail des anges après tout, de veiller.

* * *

 _ **I will know love them for you**_

* * *

 _La trahison ne fut pas l'unique péché qui déchira mon ciel_

 _Il y eut l'amour consumé par nos querelles vénielles_

 _Nous étions les seuls à ne pas nous pardonner_

 _Quand tous s'amusaient de nos vanités_

 _Mais tes yeux détournés de cela_

 _Par ces êtres si fragiles en émois_

 _C'était comme me perdre en millier d'éclats_

 _En la folie dont aucun ne me protégeas_

 _Je me suis égaré aux creux de sombres aléa_

 _Et la recherche continu au fin fond de moi_

 _Au pardon ou a la destruction entière de soi_

 _C'est ta grâce dissimulée à ma vue qui me brisa_

 _Puisque ton souffle saccadé est devenu mon amère réalité_

 _Dans nos combat pour plaire à ces êtres que je trouve indésirés_

 _Ce seras toi ou moi contre les anges et les mortels emplit de fiels_

 _Toi contre moi pour protéger tout ce qui me semble artificiel_

 _"_ _J'aurais su les aimer pour toi_ _"_ by **Lolita**

* * *

 **Can you learn me to fly ?  
**

* * *

\- Non, Castiel ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Gabriel attrapa le gamin sous les aisselles, se prenant ses ailes en pleine poire, mais au moins il lui avait sauvé la vie. Enfin, c'était tout à fait relatif, le môme essayait toujours de secouer ses plumes pour rejoindre la classe de Noémie où se trouvait Dean et Sam, absorbés par les pirouettes aériennes qu'on leur apprenait à faire au-dessus d'un trou dans les nuages qui pourrait se révéler mortel pour quelqu'un ne sachant pas voler. Un ange se devait de pouvoir faire des acrobaties avec leur grâce, on n'était jamais sûre de ce que les démons pouvaient inventer et depuis que Crowley avait été privé de ses humains chaotiques préférés il en inventait des choses. L'archange messager était prêt à parier que lorsque l'un de ses trois frères anciennement Team Free Will descendrait sur terre, le nouveau roi des enfers essaierait par tous les moyens d'en faire chuter un, voir les trois.

\- Mais j'veux aller avec Dean !

Toujours tenu par sa poigne puissante d'aîné, le gamin n'avait presque plus rien de l'ancien Castiel qu'il avait connu. Certes les renaissances faisait cet effet là, mais il le trouvait plus heureux, c'était agréable, comme un vent frais. Une idée lui traversa la tête, lançant un regard de tous les côtés pour vérifier que ni Mikael ni Lucifer se trouvaient dans les parages, il embarqua le morveux sous son bras en voletant vers un paradis de mont blanc, le posant sur le haut de la montagne. Seul y bougeait un ancien alpiniste mort avant d'atteindre le sommet, dans son paradis il grimpait inlassablement, le bonheur pur qu'il en tirait avait toujours rendu les anges sceptiques, mais chaque humain avait sa propre drogue et si certains c'étaient de grimper des montagnes neigeuses, d'autres se trouvaient être de rester planter devant un miroir pour s'admirer éternellement. Le péché concernant le narcissisme était de toute façon puni de leur vivant, au paradis ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Gabriel ? Où sommes-nous ?

\- Alors Cassie mon mignon, si tu veux rejoindre ton Deananoune il va falloir apprendre à voler !

\- Mais je n'ai pas l'âge, Mikael a dit que si je voulais forcer la chose je pourrais prendre de mauvaises habitudes avec ma grâce et cela serait néfaste sur le long terme.

\- Mike est un rabat-joie, je vais t'apprendre, moi, à voler correctement ! Ne suis-je pas un grand frère génial ?

\- Lucifer m'as dit de me méfier des anges qui puent le bonbon et font des promesses aux petits chérubins sages.

Alors là c'était la meilleure ! Gabriel resta un peu bête, la bouche ouverte à fixer ce petit être aux bras croisés et le fixant l'intensité de quelqu'un le prenant pour un individu louche. Oui, Castiel avait changé, il ne jurait que par Mikael et Lucifer -il fallait dire ces deux-là le chouchoutait à mort malgré les autres anges et tout ce qui avait pu se passer autrefois- et par Dean. Pas par leur Père, ni même pour ce qui pensait être bien pour sa famille, il faisait toujours ce qu'on lui disait comme un futur soldat obéissant, mais si cela allait à l'encontre de son envie d'être auprès de son amour il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à se montrer égoïste. Son petit frère avait ramené des côtés très humains, devenant très expressif, même s'il avait toujours cette détestable manie de fixer les gens comme s'il pouvait voir à travers eux et cela ne surprendrait même pas l'archange si c'était le cas. Les célèbres échanges de regard entre Dean et Castiel n'avaient pas disparut après leurs morts, hélas.

\- Bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de croiser les doigts et de crier très fort.

\- Qu-Quoi ?!

Il ne laissa pas au chérubin le temps de comprendre avant de le pousser dans le vide, s'amusant de ses grands yeux écarquillés d'enfant puis de son couinement de souris avant qu'il ne bascule dans le vide. Ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose pouvait lui arriver ici, les nuages ralentiraient sa chute en bas et c'était l'une des leçons lorsque l'on apprenait à maîtriser sa grâce, les chutes. Et cela lui ferait comprendre qu'essayer de bondir au-dessus des trous nuageux pour rejoindre son Dean-o était plutôt dangereux. Par contre, Cassie allait en parler aux aînés, il devrait peut-être retourner à sa protection de témoin, genre maintenant, avant que Dean ne décide lui-même de lui arracher les plumes une par une aussi. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce dernier, il y avait Sam qui le fixait avec de grand yeux horrifiés à même pas dix mètre de lui et puisque celui-ci ne se déplaçait jamais sans Dean ou Lucifer…

 **\- GABRIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEL**

* * *

 ** _...Oups ?_**


End file.
